Two-Face (The Batman Movie Saga
Before his transformation into Two-Face, Harvey Dent had a successful career as Gotham's upstanding district attorney, proficient in nearly all matters pertaining to criminal law. DA Harvey Dent had recently been elected and vowed to bring the wave of crime to a halt by getting "Boss" Rupert Thorne in court and convicted. He became well known with the GCPD for serving up sentences effectively and making sure they would stay that way. He is nicknamed 'Apollo' for his good looks and clean cut image. Born in Gotham City to Christopher Dent, a former police captain, and Jessica Orson-Dent a disrespected housewife. On a Fire accident, her mother Died. After a few years, Harvey Dent was frequently abused by his father. Each night, the senior Dent used a coin to decide whether his son would get a beating. Unbeknownst to Harvey at the time, the coin was double-headed, meaning that no matter which side it landed, it would always result in him getting being beaten by his father's nightstick. His father's status as a retired cop also prevented the proper authorities from intervening, and Harvey even learned of the Gotham City Police Department's disrespect for his mother when he was hiding under the stairwell of his parents' apartment and overheard a group of cops saying that she was once "one of them". At 26, Dent is the youngest District Attorney to serve in Gotham City. Harvey Dent's origin relates that he went through much hardship during his childhood. Growing up under the parentage of an abusive and mentally-ill father, Harvey Dent started developing repressed mental illnesses of his own, such as bipolar disorder and schizophrenia. His hard work ethic, however, later allowed him to rise in career. his high school graduation, Dent spent his entire time at Gotham University and law school at State University studying with no intention of attending any proms, dances, football or basketball games. Following his high school graduation, Dent spent his entire time at Gotham University and law school at State University studying with no intention of attending any proms, dances, football or basketball games. It was in his studies that he simply found his vocation within the law, which made sense to him since it transformed the chaos of human existence into logic, fairness, and reasonable rules that could be obeyed, offering stability and structure. By the time the law revealed itself to him, Dent became aware that his looks were what many thought was his greatest asset. While many of these cops, along with several corrupt courthouse officials, gave him the unflattering nickname "Harvey Two-Face", others became inspired by Dent's investigations and offered to promote him to District Attorney following the death of previous DA Carl Finch. Dent was sometimes slow to prosecute, but he won every case and became more determined than ever to rid the city of organized crime by means of the law and the courtroom, much to the applause. Having won Gotham City's election for District Attorney, Dent wastes no time in bringing well known mob bosses and was responsible for locking up many of the city's corrupt officials and mobsters. The Gotham district attorney who is hailed as Gotham's "White-Knight" and his slogan was "Make Gotham Golden Once More." Also, when he was a child, Harvey Dent had an older brother, Murray Dent, who died in a fire because his brother was too scared to save him. The comics explain that Murray is Harvey's second personality, and that Harvey's father abused him because he blamed him for Murray's death. Finally, Harvey meets Janice Porter, Supporter of his Campaign and his ex-girlfriend before she disappears. At least a many year before the events of the The Riddler's attacks, he became acquainted with billionaire Bruce Wayne and the two become friends. They were childhood friends and were classmate on school. Gilda Gold is a socialite that Bruce Wayne introduces to Harvey at a graduation party and They Fall in Love. Harvey Dent finally marry Gilda. Few years Later, People think that Harvey is The Riddler, The Day of Hamilton Hill trial, Corrupt Hamilton Hill hidden a flesk of acid with Help of Corrupt Attorney Vernon Fields, He throws Sulfuric acid in Harvey's face during Hill's trial, scarring half of his face and warping his mind. After he received brain damage by a mobster's acid, Dent became a bloodthirsty, eccentric, and homicidal maniac with a penchant for using a coin that determined all of his actions. The acid burned far enough through Dent's head that part of his brain was damaged, and made him psychotic and homicidal. He developed a second personality, called "Two-Face" and would refer to himself in the plural. At the hosptial, when the doctor unraveled the bandages around Dent's head, he is horrified to see the left half of the DA's face hideously disfigured. He bursts out of his hosptial room, with his fiancee asking him what happened. The moment Gilda saw Harvey's scarred face, she had a heart attack and died. Dent was eventually arrested and committed to Arkham Asylum. Two-Face escaped from his cell on the and his escape was discovered by Dr. Baltazar Wolper, who then contacted the GCPD. He paid a visit to Hamilton Hill, then killed him. Motivated by his need for vengeance, Two-Face begins to pursue those responsible for the death of Gilda and his disfigurement. He begins by visiting Vernon fields, and after a brief interrogation to find the other traitor in Gordon's unit, answers that he does not know. Two-Face spins his coin on the table to decide the man's fate. It lands black, and fields life ends in the gunshot. His Wrath, Terrorizes Gotham City. He fought Batman In many ways. At the end, Two-Face decide his fate by flipping it and he is surprised when the coin flip comes up scarred, but abides by the decision and jumps. At the Funeral of Harvey Dent, Dick ask about Harvey, Bruce admits that, even if Two-Face has survived, Harvey is gone forever. but the shock of the fall seems to destroy the Alter side of his psyche. * He is Portrayed by Harrison Ford Power and Abilities Before his transformation into Two-Face, Harvey Dent had a successful career as Gotham's upstanding district attorney, proficient in nearly all matters pertaining to criminal law. Following his disfigurement, he became obsessed with the number two and duality, and thus staged crimes centered around the number two—such as robbing buildings with '2' in the address or staging events that will take place at 10:22 p.m. (2222 in military time). Two-Face has also proven to be a genius in criminal planning, and has constantly demonstrated a high-level of intelligence in plotting heists as a brilliant and respected mastermind in the criminal underworld. In addition, Two-Face is a skilled marksman, and regularly used a variety of firearms such as pistols, shotguns, grenade launchers, Tommy guns, knives and rocket launchers during his battles with Batman. Also, it is revealed that previously Dent trained extensively in detective work and hand-to-hand combat (specifically kung-fu), enhancing his already proficient talent in both. Family * Gilda Dent – Gilda Gold is a socialist and Harvey's wife. Gilda wanted to have children with Harvey but his busy schedule precluded this. She is killed in front of Harvey by a Heart Attack shock on Hospital. * Christopher Dent – Harvey Dent's father is Christopher Dent, although he is once again characterized as a mentally ill alcoholic who frequently abused his son. Harvey represses this trauma for years, fueling the inner torment that eventually turns him into Two-Face. He was arrested for threatning his son with a firearm. He hanged himself in his cell at Arkham Asylum. * Murray Dent – it is reveals that, when he was a child, Harvey Dent had an older brother, Murray Dent, who died in a fire because his brother was too scared to save him and that Harvey's father abused him because he blamed him for Murray's death. * 'Jessica Dent '– Harvey's Beautiful Kind Mother who was a disprespected housewife. Later, She Died on the Accident on the house by fire with his first born son.